Me and Ice stripper?
by Penguin-Artist
Summary: You are new to the world of the Fairy tail guild and you already made a little enemy, not really you think so, but he sure don't. This is a Gray x Reader and this will be a small series, please leave reviev.
1. How to not avoid a date

It was late at night and I was sitting in the fairy tail guild enjoying some ice-cream when I suddenly felt a hand by my shoulder. I turned around and saw a bare chested male. "Gray your shirt." I said coldly and turned again to my ice-cream. I got a small smile as I heard how he stumbled to find his shirt, after he took on his shirt he sat down next to me. He sighted and looked at me. "So you like ice-cream." He said smiling a bit unsure. "Was that an attempt at flirting?" I asked glancing at him. "Ya... Maybe." He said a bit ashamed of himself. I was new to the Fairy tail guild and I hated the ice stripper the first time I saw him and now he was flirting with me. "Don't you have that pretty Rain woman?" I said resting my head on my hand.

He thought for a minuet and in that time I was already gone.

"Hey! (Y/n) wait!" He shouted after you.

"Why?" I said without turning back to face him.

"Can we go out for dinner sometime?" He asked looking at you and scratching the back of his neck. I turned around and put my hands by the hip and smiled.

"Fine, sometime." I said with a smirk.

The next morning I was sitting by the pool reading, I wasn't in my swimsuit or anything I just enjoyed the suns reflection sparkling in the water. It was unusually hot for being early spring, I didn't mind only that the other women could show off and make my flat body seem all the less attractive.

Everyone was out here enjoying each others company, with splashing in the water enjoying the sun or just taking it easy at the outside bar. I couldn't help but notice two males running by the edge of the pool, it was Natsu and Gray, they were competing again. So pointless, I thought.

Mirajane and Lucy walked up to me with devilish smiles.

"Hey you guys, what's up?" I asked a bit scared of what they were going to do.

"Nothing special." They said in union.

The both took me by the arms and dragged me in to the dressing rooms. They both wee in bikini and they probably wanted me to join them. After I was released from the two women I stood there unsure how to move in this wired frilly (f/c) bikini.

Meany of the men especially turned their heads too admire the sight they were bestowed upon. The ice stripper was still running thought so he slipped and fell into the pool. I sighted and returned to my previous seat, took my book and continued from where I last left it. Someone approached me, I looked up at the person and no one other than ice stripper himself.

"What are you doing here then?" I asked and looked back into the book.

"I just wanted to say you look really cute in that." He said with a cool-tone,

I ignored him and let him continue.

"Could we go on that date tonight?" He asked and looked at me.

I stood up and put down my book on the chair. I probably had and annoyed look on me.

"Sure why not." I sighted in annoyance and took my stuff and went to change.

After that I took a walk back to my apartment at Fairy Hills, to change and take a shower, I didn't know why but I was exited for this date.

**Hello people I hope you liked it please write some revives and tell me if I could make this better. Of course I do not own fairy tail or its characters.**


	2. First date with the ice stripper

(Y/n)'s perspective

The time for mine and Gray's date. We were going to meet up by the park, the thought of him made me nervous. Don't know why? But it can't be "love". I saw him by a street light on the edge of the park. He had already stripped. I walked in front of him.

"Oh, hi!" He smiled at me as.

My arms were cross and a little of an unamused look was across my face, as he opened up his mouth to ask me what was wrong, a hit was landed on top of his head. He looked at me confused in what was happening.

"Put on some clothes you moron!" I mildly shouted in annoyance.

He looked down on himself and quickly finding his clothes and dressing himself again. A sight escaped my lips and I looked over to Gray. He seemed rather embarrassed. He then handed me a tiny box, inside of it was a quite pretty ribbon, but I had no use to it I thought.

"It's sweet, but I don't wear stuff like these." I said and smile a little guilty.

He had a big smile on his face and quite laughter was heard.

"Well I hoped that if we went out again you could wear it." He said and started walk away.

I put the box in my pocket and walk up to him. Left with a cute hair ornament and unsure of what to do I wasn't aware where we were and when I looked up we were in front of some a small restaurant. The atmosphere was worm and friendly, not really knowing what to do I fallowed Gray to a table and sat down. A waiter came and gave each of us a menu, after quickly reading through it I close it and look to Gray that is also done.

"I find you extremely annoying, you know right?" I said putting my elbow on the table and leaning on the surface of my palm.

"I do" He said and looked out the window.

The waitress came and took our order and left us be. After dinner he walked me back to Fairy Hills, the only thing I hope that don't happen is that Juvia come out of nowhere and start attacking me. We exchanged our goodbyes with an awkward term. Even though I didn't like Gray all that much I still had a good time. As I was going to enter the building I looked back once more to make sure he was still there before shouting.  
"Thanks! It was fun! Let's do it again!" I was sure I could be heard of everyone in the dorm, so I quickly entered the building and shut the door with a lot of embracement. When I looked in the mirror my face was as red as Erza's hair. I called it a day and went up to my room, the next day was the day I and Cana were going on our job.

**Authors Note: Sorry for not updating in so long (if someone even waited ^-^'). This was really hard because my original version was in my Ipad and the ipad was owned by my school so…. DAM YOU SCHOOL! Also leave a review say what I could improve or what kind of job you and Cana can go on. It would be really appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairy tail or its characters! It belongs to the author and illustrator, Hiro Mashima. **


	3. Sparing with the stripper

(Y/n's) Perspective

The next day I was walking down a mountain with Cana we had just finished a job and was then walking back to the guild. Cana was drinking our reward, a barrel of spiced vine. I had the other barrel so I could share it with the others later.

"So how was your date with Gray then?" Cana said with a smirk.

I sighed and looked to the side.

"It was alright... He stripped only once." I said and looked at her.

"You like him right?" She said as she drank.

I didn't react that much and looked at Cana

"What if I do?" I said emotionless.

She looked surprised and then began to laugh.

"You hate him." She said laughing.

I nodded and began to laugh too. Cana knew when one was serious or not.

After we had gone to the guild and shared some glasses of vine, we walked back to Fairy Hills. When arriving back in Fairy hills I laid down in my bed and looked out the window. A blue bird landed on the tree outside the window. I walked over to the window and opened it to let in some fresh air. The bird flew in and landed on my shoulder.

"Hi there little bird." I said and petted its head carefully with a smile.

I went down to the kitchen to get a cup of tea with the bird still on my shoulder, it was quite in the dorms everyone was out on various jobs. After carefully thinking of what I should do the rest of today I came up with nothing and walked up to my room again. Setting my cup to a side and collapsing in my bed with the blue bird looking at me from a distance.

I rolled to my side and looked at the bird who was surprisingly calm to be in here. I sighed and sat up and opened the window to let it out. While opening I heard a voice shouting up to me.

"Hey! (Y/n) do you want to go training?!" It said, as I looked down and saw Gray.

I hesitantly looked at him and then shouted back.

"Sure! Just wait a little." I shouted and walked back into my room to change.

I put on my (your training outfit, if none just normal clothes.) and walked outside to meet with him. We greeted each other and started walking to a place in the woods where we wouldn't get disturbed and where I could use my magic freely and almost to no end.

We were alone in the woods, I was hiding in a tall tree as Gray had stripped off his shirt and was looking around. When he turned around away from me I jumped out with my hands ford in a circle.

"Form!" I shouted and the air between my fingers became the water that flooded towards him.

Gray quickly freezes the water and I land on the ground. He then continues with attacking repeatedly as I charge at him. In a split second I hurried to slip between his legs, while I touched the ground it turned into quicksand.

But as he sank he quickly shouted; "Gungnir!" and came out of the quicksand in an elegant pillar of ice.

I was stunned by this move and stopped in my tracks as he locked me up by making an ice prison, I smirked and walked towards the bars and touched it lightly.

"Please, let me out," I jokingly begged with a fake frown.

"No way," he answered back standing in position for another attack.

I sighed and gripped the bars and shouted; "Convert!" as my words came out the prison became small hills of sand. I then quickly took up a dagger from my shirt and charged at him with it. He quickly blocked by forming an ice sword. After a while I gave up and fell back and landed on the ground harshly. I was panting this has been the hardest training in a long while.

He reached out a hand as to help me up, he had a big smile on his face. I took his hand and stood up.

"Well fought," I said and smiled back in a mutual smile.

"You too," he said to me and let go of my hand, but as he was going to say something more it started to rain.

"We better hurry back," I said and stated walking back to Fairy Hills.

He was close behind, but when we arrived we were both soaked, we looked at each other and laughed a bit.

"Then see you another time then?," he said as he put his hands inside his pockets.

"Yeah, bye," I said and went inside the building.

The rain was pretty harsh and Gray had no umbrella, so I went back out with a dark red umbrella in hand.

"Gray!," I shouted out in the doming rain, I folded the umbrella up and walked next to him, "I think you may need this, so you don't catch a cold or anything," I said and held out the umbrella for him to take.

He looked at me then the umbrella, he said nothing, but gave me a small but warm smile. He took it and continued back into town. I stood there now in the rain for a while before running in to my room and shutting my door quickly. My heart was pounding. Was I sick or was I just mad? Either way there was no way that I would like that perverted ice stripper! 

**A/N: Hi guys! I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but I have had so much to do and I haven't really been that happy to write this lately, because I like became a little bored with it. To make it up to you I will try to update more and try to make this interesting! Please leave a review and tell me if you liked it or not.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters. **


End file.
